


Quick Draw

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mistaken Identity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Originally written for The Rogue and the Ruffian, now separated from the fic and presented as a One-shot. No longer a part of the originally fic, but keeps the same concept of mistaken identities.





	Quick Draw

Bart jumped up and away from Cassian, his revolver outstretched towards Cassian.

“You were using me! Just to collect money!”

Cassian stood up, his hand hovering over his holster. This was not the evening he'd planned out.

“It's not like that, Bart!” Cassian pleaded. He didn't realize how drastically Bart’s reaction had affected him until he spoke and his voice cracked. “I mean, it was. But it's not, now.”

Bart was fuming, his eyes blown wide in horror. “So you admit it! You lying scum!” He punctuated his words with a spit. It was like daggers through Cassian’s heart.

Cassian took a few steps away from Bart, his hand still quivering above his holster. “Yeah, I lied. I lied about a lot of things. But that's why I'm trying to tell you now.”

Bart’s lip was quivering almost as much as the hand holding the gun was. “Telling me now is worse, Joreth. A lot worse! I trusted you!”

“I trust you! Why do you think I let you have a gun! I don't even let Kay have a gun and he's been my horse for years!”

“Is that a joke? Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you let me have a gun and not the horse?”

Cassian was getting upset now. When had he unholstered his gun? Even worse, when had he started pointing it at Bart?

“Yes it's supposed to make you feel better, Bart! You could shoot me in the middle of the night, but you haven't!”

“I could shoot you right now, Joreth! You know I'm a better shot than you!”

“Do it then! Shoot me right now!”

Bart took a step back and cocked the gun, his hand trembling. Cassian stood defiantly before him, his revolver still pointed at Bart. Another step, then another.

“I'll shoot you. By god, I will shoot you dead, Joreth Sward,” Bart yelled, his voice completely broken.

“Not my name! It's Cassian! Cassian Jeron Andor! That's another lie I told you!”

“How many more lies, Joreth? Cassian? Whatever the hell your name is?”

Cassian stepped forward, tossing his arms out to the side and baring his chest for Bart.

“Not a lie that I love you! Been in love with you since I stole your sorry ass out of that jail, Bad Bart!”

Bart tossed his gun and charged at Cassian, his nostrils flaring like a great bull. He pushed Cassian down onto his back and pinned him, huffing and grunting. His hands were frantic, pushing at Cassian’s clothes and tugging at them. Suddenly, it was more than obvious what Bart wanted.

Cassian leaned up, his lips parted in want as Bart ducked down and kissed him, a hungry whine escaping his throat. He slipped his hands under Cassian’s shirt and pushed it up, bringing his head down to graze his lips along the exposed skin there. He sat back on his heels, giving himself better leverage to undo the buttons on the flap of Cassian’s trousers.

Bart kept his gaze fixed on Cassian’s groin until he finally loosened up enough buttons to help Cassian wiggle his trousers further down his hips. Bart licked his lips as he palmed at Cassian’s cock through his long johns, the sensation causing Cassian to whimper. Bart slipped his fingers below the waistband and tugged them down just enough to fully expose Cassian’s cock.

Cassian wanted to watch, wanted to see Bart’s hands on him, but it felt too good, and seemed so unreal. He tipped his head back with a wail as he felt lips circle around his dick and a cunning tongue pushing back his foreskin and lapping around his head. Bart hummed, sending out a pulse. Cassian grabbed at the grass at his side, his nails digging into dry dirt.

“I-I-I,” Cassian started trying to say. But the words were gone. He dug his heels in as Bart kept playing with his cock, one of his hands now circling his shaft.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Bart took in the whole length of Cassian’s cock, sliding down and back up slowly and continuing to circle the base of his shaft with his hand. Cassian fluttered his eyes open just enough to see Bart, flushed and lustful, pushing his mouth down on Cassian's cock once more.

A moan escaped Cassian, and he made eye contact with Bart, who grinned against the cock in his mouth. He sucked in another breath and started bobbing up and down, the hot, wet pressure of Bart’s mouth everything Cassian had ever needed, and more than he'd ever dreamed.

Cassian tipped his head back once more, a steady keening starting as Bart quickened his pace. It wasn't long before Cassian was crying, whimpering out as he knew he was coming. Bart lifted his head, just enough to let Cassian come on his chin and neck, the setting sun’s rays still catching the wet shine. This was too beautiful to be real. Bart was shaking, now, too, his mouth hanging open as he let out a cry, digging his fingers into Cassian’s thighs.

“Bart,” was all Cassian could manage.

A moment of heavy breathing from both of them, then Bart climbed off of Cassian’s hips and wiped his shirt sleeve over his mouth a few times. He lay beside Cassian, curling into his side, one of his hands gliding out to brush the sweat dampened strands away from Cassian’s face.

“It's not ‘Bart.’ Or ‘Bad Bart,’ or whatever the hell they call me,” he started softly. “It's Bodhi. Bodhi Rook. And I love you, too.”

Cassian leaned into Bodhi’s touch, a contented hum escaping his lips. “Mmm...Bodhi...that's perfect.” Bodhi smiled, his mustache tipping up in that way that Cassian loved.

“Bodhi...what about you? You should let me take care of you…” Cassian turned into his lover, a hand sliding down his chest and hovering above the waist of his trousers. Bodhi blushed and ducked his head into Cassian’s shoulder.

“Uh. About that,” an embarrassed chuckle escaping his throat. He brought a hand down to cover Cassian’s and brought it up to his face, kissing his knuckles, then slid it down his own front, landing on his trousers. He hovered with Cassian's hand over his groin and squeezed, so Cassian did the same.

“Well I'll be,” Cassian smirked, his hand feeling the dampness of Bodhi’s come there, soaking through his trousers. “We should probably get those off of you.”

Bodhi shook his head and buried it further into Cassian’s neck. He was so soft and warm it was just too much for Cassian. “Wouldn't be the first time,” he said quietly.

The very thought of that statement sent shockwaves through Cassian, his stomach turning in knots.

“When uh...when was...the first time?”

Bodhi let go of Cassian’s hand, which was still placed above his groin, and brought it up to tip Cassian’s mouth towards his. They both hummed into a kiss, parting softly and resting their foreheads together. Bodhi was brushing his thumb over Cassian’s cheek, staring in his eyes. “When I got hurt, and you were massaging me. I lied. I made you stop because I said it hurt. But I was just getting turned on. Too turned on. Being on my stomach, the pressure and rhythm was just enough to get me going,” Bodhi giggled.

Cassian frowned at Bodhi. “When else, you terror?”

Bodhi giggled again, kissing Cassian quickly.

“When we were riding hard through the storm and you slipped your hand up under my shirt, but then you ended up slipping your hand just below the waist of my trousers and grabbed my hip. And you were panting in my ear, and we were riding so hard, and it was just too much.”

Cassian chuckled, brushing his hands up over Bodhi’s back. “You filthy son of a bitch. All this time.”

“All this time,” Bodhi echoed.

 


End file.
